


You’re Not The Person I Thought You Were

by 6lytherin



Series: Thiam [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Evil Theo Raeken, Gen, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6lytherin/pseuds/6lytherin
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Thiam [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/832593
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	You’re Not The Person I Thought You Were

It was dark and even with his heightened werewolf vision Liam could barely see in front of him. He could smell the blood, so much blood. 

He was running, tripping over every root he passed and not even flinching at the tree limbs that continued to slap against his face and body. He couldn’t breathe, and he wasn’t sure if the water falling down his face were tears or the rain. 

He finally caught sight, and smell of what he thought was Stiles. The human boy was laying lifeless against the wall of the abandoned house and Liam felt his heart sting. 

No. This couldn’t be real. 

He glanced around and noticed Malia in a similar position. Except her fangs were still out as her body lay in a pool of blood, an arrow sticking out from her chest.

Looking further down her body he saw that her hand was wrapped tightly around Stiles wrist. 

“Stiles.. Malia..” He whispered. His voice was broken and he could barely hear himself. 

He finally realized that Scott and Mason were somewhere and he still needed to find them. He just hoped they would still be alive. 

Breathing deeply he tried to focus on the sound of heartbeats. He could hear what sounded like a very faint one a few feet ahead and began to run again. 

“Scott! Mason!” He screamed their names hoping for an answer back. 

Liam had no idea what was going on. The only thing he knew was that Scott had called him telling him to come quick. All he had mentioned was their location and that something was wrong with Theo. 

His heart raced at the thought of the Chimera. Was he behind all of this? He couldn’t be. Liam knew him, he had changed. He saw the real Theo, and he was a good person. Just misunderstood. 

Theo had come a long way from the hurt boy the Dread Doctors had brainwashed into being evil. He was no longer that person. 

Finally, Liam could hear the heartbeat getting closer. He spotted someone laying a few feet away and raced towards them. 

It was Mason, his best friend. He had a huge gash on his side and his head was bleeding. 

“Oh my God!” He gasped, cradling the boys head in his lap. 

“What happened? Where’s Scott?” He choked out. 

He didn’t know how to help his friend. He didn’t know where to go or what to do. Did he take Mason and leave? What about Scott? And his other two now dead friends? Where the hell was Theo? 

As soon as the thought left his head he heard a voice from behind him. 

“It’s about time you join the party,” Theo’s voice was cold, sending a shiver down Liam’s spine. 

“W-what?” He was sobbing. This seemed to make Theo smile. 

“You know, maybe if you had been a little quicker they’d all be alive. But probably not, you’re not that useful anyway.” He laughed. 

Liam’s eyes flashed. 

“Where is Scott? Why did you do this?”

Reaching in his pocket, Theo pulled out something and tossed it in front of Liam. It was a heart. Scott’s heart. 

“You really shouldn’t trust so easy Liam. It’s a weakness; trying to always see the good in everyone. Some people just don’t have any good left in them. I hope you learned your lesson.” He smirked one last time before turning to walk away. 

“You’re not the person I thought you were,” Liam felt numb. He was lost. Theo took everything from him, and he had no strength to fight back anymore. He really was weak and useless. 

Without turning around Theo spoke, his voice barely above a whisper. If Liam didn’t know any better he would have swore he heard some emotion in his words. 

“No, Liam, I’m not the person you wanted me to be.”


End file.
